La verdad duele
by Lena109
Summary: Hisoka no puede superar su pasado y Tatsumi no para de meterse entre Tsuzuki y él. Fanfic yaoi: Tsuzuki x Hisoka y Tatsumi x Tsuzuki. Atención: hay lemon!


Holaaaaaa. Este es mi segundo fik pero el primero yaoi. Espero que seáis súper aficionados al lemon. ¡¡¡¡Porque habrá! Espero que os guste. Dejad reviews.

Adiooooos y muchas gracias.

Lena 109.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La verdad duele

Era una habitación de hotel barata, los muebles eran de segunda mano y las telas de araña cubrían parte de la habitación.

Parecía que a ninguno de los dos les importara su alrededor. Solo estaban pendientes de lo que pasaba entre ellos, del amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

- Mmmmm. Hisokita. Abrázame – dijo Tsuzuki.

- Tsuzuki déjame. Ahora quiero dormir – le respondió Hisoka, dándose la vuelta.

Estaban los dos en la cama, intentando dormir. Habían pasado una noche estupenda y romántica.

Salían juntos desde hacía medio año, por eso celebraban su aniversario pero de una manera muy mediocre, pues no tenían demasiado dinero.

Tsuzuki deseaba profundamente unirse a Hisoka, era la acción más bonita que podían hacer dos personas enamoradas.

En cambio Hisoka, prefería esperar. Era un chico muy tímido y le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos.

Ya tenía suficiente con los abrazos y los besos, que cada vez se volvían más largos y apasionados, por las ganas que tenía Tsuzuki de hacerlo suyo.

Muchas veces se preocupaba porque Tsu podría llegar a hartarse de él, por no querer hacer nada, y dejarlo por otro. Aunque en el fondo sabía que Tsu nunca haría eso.

- Hisokaaaaaa…Snif – sollozó Tsuzuki.

- Vale, ven hacia aquí – le indicó Hisoka.

Tsuzuki le hizo caso y se acercó a poco a poco mientras él le iba abrazando.

Tsuzuki le acarició la cara y besó sus labios. Hisoka se estremeció, pero le gustó.

Hubo un beso tras otro. Tsuzuki puso a Hisoka encima de él, y empezó a acariciarle la espalda, suave y blanca, como la piel de un bebé.

Empezaron a desvestirse hasta quedar en ropa interior.

Tsu le susurraba cosas maravillosas al oído y Hisoka no podía evitar ruborizarse y querer oír más. Ya habían pasado de los besos y mordisqueos en los labios, a besitos pequeñitos en el cuello y pecho.

Hisoka deseaba a Tsuzuki. Lo deseaba de verdad.

No era nada comparado con lo que pasó con Muraki. Pero al pensar en él recordó aquel día y no pudo seguir.

- Tsuzuki, no – Hisoka lo apartó.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Tsu perplejo.

- No puedo, es que…. Muraki. Ya sabes – intentó explicarse.

- Ei, no importa. Vamos a dormir.

Al día siguiente ya estaban en la oficina del departamento central Emma.

Estaban trabajando con los ordenadores, intentando encontrar la casa de su objetivo.

- ¿Qué pasa Tsuzuki? ¿Y esa cara? – le preguntó Tatsumi.

- Nada, nada…

- ¿Eso es lo que pasó? ¿Nada? – le susurró Tatsumi al oído.

- … Déjame Tatsumi – le espetó Tsu.

Tatsumi se giró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No había pasado nada, Tsu no podría aguantar.

- Hisoka, ven – le ordenó Tatsumi.

Se lo llevó fuera del departamento, a los jardines exteriores.

- ¿No hicisteis nada, no? – preguntó Tatsumi.

Hisoka se sorprendió de la pregunta, pero se sorprendió más de que supiera lo que pasó. ¿Tenía tanta confianza Tsuzuki en Tatsumi, que hasta le contaba todas sus intimidades?

- ¿Sabes Hisoka? – siguió Tatsumi – No creo que Tsuzuki aguante.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que si no te espabilas, me quedo con él.

- ¿Pero a ti te gusta – le preguntó Hisoka, que ya no daba crédito a sus oídos.

- Tú ocúpate de lo tuyo. Que ya tienes suficiente.

Después de darle esa tajante respuesta, Tatsumi se fue orgulloso de su actuación.

Hisoka no lo podía creer. Tsu y Tatsumi nunca se habían caído del todo bien, pero ahora había descubierto la verdad. ¡Tatsumi estaba enamorada de su único amor!

Él no podía retener por siempre a Tsuzuki sin pagarle una antelación. La noche anterior lo había dejado a medias y no sabía si la noche que volviera a estar con él le pasaría lo mismo.

Tsuzuki había terminado de trabajar y se notaba el estómago muy vacío. Se fue hacia la máquina de refrescos a comprar alo con gas, necesitaba energía.

Allí encontró a Hisoka intentando pone una moneda que no paraba de caer una y otra vez.

- Soka, ¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó Tsu.

Hisoka no se sobresaltó. Ya había notado su presencia.

- Tsu…. – empezó Hisoka – yo… te quiero.

Tsuzuki se sorprendió ante su declaración, pero no tardó en contestar:

- Ya lo se, tonto – le dijo mientras se apoyaba en la máquina de bebidas y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Muy bonito. – les interrumpió Tatsumi – En vez de trabajar, os dais el lote. Tsuzuki, te descuento dinero de tu paga.

- Pero si… - Tsuzuki se calló y se fue.

Siguieron trabajando en silencio hasta la hora de irse a casa.

Hisoka lo había estado pensando y había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía que pasar a la acción si quería tener a Tsuzuki a su lado.

Tsu se quiso despedir de Hisoka, pero él lo llevó hacia el interior de su casa.

Estaba sonrojado, nervioso, no coordinaba bien y tenía miedo.

Intentó no imaginarse a su enemigo y dejarse llevar, esta vez sí.

Tsuzuki, en canvio, estaba excitado, tenía ganas, ganas de hacerlo suyo.

Empezó a besarle suavemente. Las manos iban recorriendo sus cuerpos, explorándose mutuamente.

Tsu lo hacía todo con suavidad, esperando a que Hisoka le diera el visto bueno para seguir.

- ¿Estas bién? – preguntó Tsuzuki por enésima vez.

Hisoka asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazó, esperando el momento clave en que los dos se harían uno.

Tsu se puso en cima y Hisoka volvió a asentir. Comenzó a penetrarle lentamente y Hisoka dio un grito de dolor.

Tsuzuki se disculpó, la primera vez siempre dolía.

Se movió arriba y abajo, deseando que a Hisoka le gustase y disfrutase.

- Ah, ah… Tsuzuki…. Te quiero.

La habitación se convirtió en un nido de amor y placer. Los jadeos se elevaban por encima de la música que habían puesto anteriormente, y las angustias y miedos de los dos, se olvidaron durante esa fantástica noche. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Wenoooooo. Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. ¿Os ha gustado? Por favor dejad reviews, son importantes vuestras opiniones.

Muchos besooooooos.

Lena109


End file.
